Run Away Mom
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: Emily becomes pregnant and runs away.Jayden is searching for her and so is the police. Will Emily be able to hide long enough to have the baby,or will this crook be caught red handed?Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Run Away Mom

Chapter 1:It's Positive

"You really need to take one test,Em!"Mia pleeded through the bathroom door. The boys were out for the night running an errand with Jayden,so was Ji. "Okay,fine,"Emily huffed as she got the test out of the box.

5 minutes later,the test beeped... positive. Emily knew she had to tell Mia it was negitive for 2 reasons.1)To get Mia off of her back and 2)That way she could leave without anyone knowing couldn't tell anyone that she was even Jayden.

Emily walked out of the bathroom, after hiding the test in the trash. "Well?"Mia asked. "It's negitive, like I told you in the first place,"Emily said. "Good,"Mia said walking to the common room. Emily snuck into her room and started to pack. Shrits, shoes, pants, a fleece blanket, a small pillow, her flute, and her i-pod. She stuffed the bag under her bed,she would leave after everyone was asleep.

Jayden and the boys came home and they all had went to bed, like Emily predicted.

Emily snuck out of her and Mia's room with her bag. She walked to the indoor training area, she knew there was a door there that she could use to escape. She was about to walk out, when she saw Jayden in there. The father of their baby. The one she was leaving because she couldn't tell him about it. She knew Jayden was pushing himself too hard again. She knew he always trained when he had something on his mind that was bugging him.

"What are you thinking about?"Emily asked when she had the courage to go in left her bag outside the door where Jayden couldn't see it. "Nothing,Em,"Jayden replied wacking a dummy. "Jayden,I know you all too well that you don't have something on your mind right now. Baby, tell me what's on your mind,"Emily said as she walked over to a bench and motioned for him to sit down with her. Jayden still wouldn't say anything, insted he put his sword up and went to sighed. She knew Jayden could be so stubborn sometimes.

But Emily shook it out of her head right then, she had to get out of there. She went to the door and got her bag and walked out the door.

Emily grabbed her I-pod out of her bag and put the earbuds in her ear as she walked away. A song came on that was Emily's some-what pick me up. Taking Chances.

_Don't know much about your life_

_Don't know much about your world_

_But,_

_Don't wanna be alone tonight_

_On this planet they call Earth_

_You don't know about my past _

_And,_

_I don't have a future figured out_

_And maybe this is goin' too fast_

_And maybe it's not meant to last_

She didn't know about Jayden's past or his world for that matter. But, Emily didn't want to be alone on this planet they call Earth. Jayden didn't know about her past and now, Emily didn't have a future figured out. At this point, Emily was singing along with her I-pod.

_But what do you say to taking chances_

_What do you say to jumpin' off the edge_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or a hand to hold_

_Or h*** to pay_

_What do you say_

_What do you say_

_..._

_I just wanna start again_

_Maybe you could show me how to try_

_Maybe you could take me in_

_Somewhere underneath your skin_

_But what do you say to taking chances_

_What do you say to jumpin' off the edge_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or a hand to hold_

_Or h*** to pay_

_What do you say_

_What do you say_

Emily had to start again, but Jayden wasn't there to show her how. Emily wished he could just be there to take her in his arms and to wake her up from this horrible dream. But, she knew this wasn't a horrible dream.

_And I've had my heart beatened down_

_But I always come back for more_

_Yeah_

_There's nothing like love to pull you up_

_When you're lying down on the floor there_

_So talk to me _

_Talk to me_

_Like lovers do_

_Yeah_

_Walk with me _

_Walk with me_

_Like lovers do_

_Like lovers do_

_..._

_What do you say to taking chances_

_What do you say to jumpin' off the edge_

_Never knowin' if there's solid ground below_

_Or a hand to hold_

_Or h*** to pay_

_What do you say_

_What do you say_

_Don't know much about your life_

_Don't know much about your world_

Emily turned the i-pod off and pulled out her blanket around her, wishing that she brought a thicker blanket, she took out her flute and began to play a sad, low tune. It was a song Serena taught her to play when times would be tough.

The next morning, the rangers woke up to find Emily missing, and Mia had a feeling that the test wasn't negitive like she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Run Away Mom

Chapter 2:Searching For You

A month had gone by since Emily had ran away. She had died her hair bark brown in order to aviod the police while still being able to go out in public. Emily had found a low-paying job and a halfway house where she was staying. Her best friends there were Jan and Joanna. Jan was always there to comfort Emily when she needed it and Joanna was Emily's mid wife that was going to help deliver her baby.

"Our top story tonight, the story of Emily Prittle,the girl who went missing a month ago. There are rumors speculating now that she was pregnant when she disapeared, so we went to the source of the rumors,"the anchor man said as a video of Jayden poppd up on the screen. "Do you think Miss. Prittle was pregnant when she disappeared?"A reporter asked Jayden. "No," was Jayden's one word reply.

"As you can see, we didn't get much information out of him. More stories coming your way after these comercial messages,"the anchor man said.

And so,Emily flipped through the channels. All of the headlines where the same thing, her.

All Emily knew is that Jayden was searching for her, and he wouldn't stop searching until he found her.


	3. Chapter 3

Run Away Mom

Chapter 3:The Clue

Emily was 8 months and 3 weeks into her pregnancy. She didn't know what she was having, but thankfully, Joanna, was willing to help out in her labor, that way she wouldn't have to go to a hospital.

She was sitting on the couch, watching one of the many news reports. "Our top story, Emily Prittle, the girl who went missing almost 9 months ago. And after the news tonight, a special press conferance with her friends,family,and boyfriend will air. The rumors are becoming more and more true about Emily being pregnant at the time of her disapearance are growing huge. Better expect the topic to be hot tonight at the conference,"The news anchor said.

About 30 minutes later,the press conference was on. "The rumors about her being pregnant are becoming larger and larger. Are you expecting them to be true now?"A reporter asked Jayden. "After all this time of her being missing,I have nothing else to believe right now,"Jayden replied. "Before she went missing, could you tell any signs of her being pregnant?"Another reporter asked. "No,she was her normal,beautiful self like she always was,"Jayden this went on and question was about the speculations about her being one question off that topic toward the end made Emily curious. "If she were watching right now, what would you say to her?" a reporter asked Jayden. "I would tell her that I love her and I pray everyday that she's okay,"Jayden said looking into the camera.

_"I would tell her that I love her,"_ Jayden's words raced through her couldn't process them this time she was afraid that he'd hate her, and yet there he was telling the world he loves her after all the crap she's put him though, and he still loves her?It didn't make sense.

About 30 minutes after the conference ended,Emily started having her first contractions."Joanna,I think the baby's coming,"Emily whispered to Joanna. "Quick,get her into a bed,I prep everything for the baby,"Joanna said. Jan and the other housemates took Emily to her bedroom.

About 16 hours later, Emily's baby girl was born. She named her Makenzie Faith Shiba. Joann filled out the birthcirtificate with Makenzie's name,Emily's name,and Jayden's name on it. She left to go take the birth cirtificate to the state. It was only just minutes after she left the birth cirtificate at the office did she realise her mistake.

"Our top story tonight, new leads in the Emily Prittle case, a worker at the state office in Angel Grove has found a birth cictificate with her name and her boyfriend's name on it. The worker also gave the adress that was put under her paperwork. Hopefully, this long case can soon be put to an end,"The anouncer said as he showed a video clip of Jayden walking the streets again after learning Emily was still okay and alive. "Is your mind at ease now that you are so close to finding Miss. Prittle?"A press reporter asked Jayden. "I won't be at ease in my mind until she's back in my arms,"Jayden replied. "How do you feel now that the rumors have been conformed true about her being pregnant?"The press reporter asked Jayden. "I feel as if I have another person in my life to love,"Jayden said.

_"As if I have another person in my life to love," _Jayden's words flowed over and over again in her head.

"I better go pack,"Emily said carrying Makenzie out of the room to go pack her little belongings,"the police should be here anytime now."

About an hour later,a knock came at the door. Joanna opened the door to find the police standing there."Is Miss. Prittle here?"One of the officers asked."Yes,"Joanna said,"I'll go get her."Joanna walked into the bedroom."Emily,"she said,"It's time."Emily hugged everyone goodbye and promised that she would vist whenever she could. She grabbed her bag and Makenzie and walked out. The police were standing at the door."Miss. Prittle?"One oficer asked. Emily nodded her head."Is she your daughter,Makenzie?"The other officer asked. Emily nodded. "Come with us please,ma'm,"the officer told lead her to the cop car. They helped her in and let her hold Makenzie. They drove her to the Shiba house which, Emily was surprised that she was 30 miles away.

When they got there, Emily noticed how much media was there. The car pulled to a stop and the police officers escorted Emily inside the press was on her, but Emily gave no comment to any of them, all she wanted was to be in Jayden's arms again.

She eventually made it inside. As she walked through the front door, there was a banner hanging up that said 'WELCOME HOME EMILY!' but no one was there. Emily went to her old room and found a note on the door that said 'Makenzie's Room' Emily went inside and found everything that a baby would need. Emily smiled to she found a note where Makenzie's crib should have been. It read 'Go to our room'.Emily realized that it was to Jayden's room. She walked to his room and saw a bigger bed and a crib, and another note saying 'Go to the outside training area' Emily took Makenzie and walked she saw Jayden sitting on the bench,playing with his folding zord. Emily smiled and asked,"Jayden?"Jayden turned around and what sounded like a whisper,he said,"Emily."


	4. Chapter 4

Run Away Mom

Chapter 4:Explaining

"I've missed you so much,"Jayden said walking over to Emily and hugged her. He looked down at Makenzie and asked,"Can I?"Emily nodded as he grabbed her into his arms. They walked over and sat down on the bench. They sat there in silence for a minute."What's on your mind?"Jayden asked Emily."I'm just overwhelmed,"Emily said,"I thought you would hate me.""Em, nothing in this world could make me hate you. I could NEVER hate you. I love you so much. I was afraid something happened to you, Em. I love you, and I love our daughter,"Jayden said, reaching over and kissing her gently, "I'll be right back."Jayden handed Emily Makenzie and went to their room.

He came back with a small velvet box. "You remember the night you left, when you asked me what was on my , this is what it was,"Jayden said opening the box to reveal a simple dimond ring,"I wanted to marry you,Emily,and now I can finally ask you,but first,EVERYONE OUT OF THE BUSHES AND INSIDE!THE PRESS CAN JUST LEAVE OR I'LL PERSONALLY KICK YOU GUYS OUT!"Mia, Mike, Kevin, Antonio, and the press got out from the bushes and left.

"Okay,"Jayden said, "Emily Anne Prittle, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?""Yes, Jayden, yes!"Emily said as Jayden kissed her and put the ring on her finger.

The happy couple walked into their new room as Emily put Makenzie in her crib. "She'll have to feed in an hour,"Emily said as she walked into the common room with Jayden. As she walked in there with Jayden, Mia, Mike, Kevin, Ji, Antonio, and her family all jumped out and yelled,"WELCOME HOME,EMILY!""Guys!"Emily said as she hugged them all. Serena and Mia gushed about her engagement. Emily knew that soon she would have to go back to being a ranger, but Emily was alright with that long as she had Jayden, she would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Run Away Mom

Chapter 5:The Wedding

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matronmony. At this time of these two young people, let it be blessed that today is the happiest day of their young lives. We are also blessed to be the ones that we're honored with the privilge to witness their bonding in holy matronmony. This is a time where they shall become one. Do you Jayden,take Emily to be your lawfully wedded wife?To cherish and to love,for the good times and the bad,through sickness and in health,for richer or for poorer,for better or for worse?"The preacher asked Jayden.

"I do,"Jayden said.

"And do you,Emily,take Jayden to be your lawfully wedded husband?To cherish and to love,through the good times and the bad,through sickness and in health,for richer or for poorer,for better or for worse?"The precher asked Emily.

"I do,"Emily said.

"The rings please,"the precher said as Jayden and Emily were handed the rings,"Now Jayden,repeat after me.I Jayden."

"I Jayden,"Jayden repeated.

"Take you,Emily"

"Take you,Emily"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife"

"For life"

"For life"

"With this ring"

"With this ring"

"I thee wed"

"I thee wed,"Jayden repeated as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Emily,repeat after me.I Emily"

"I Emily,"Emily repeated

"Take you,Jayden"

"Take you,Jayden"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband"

"For life"

"For life"

"With this ring"

"With this ring"

"I thee wed"

"I thee wed,"Emily said as she slipped the ring on his finger.

"Let us pray,"the precher said,"Lord,we come to you today before all of these people to ask for your blessing upon this marrige. I ask you to guide them through the journey of life as they find ways to serve you in everything they do. You only know what will happen for them in their lives. I ask that all their sins be cleaned from their hearts. They know what they have done wrong.I ask you to bless their small infant,Makenzie as she makes her journey through life.I pray that you will help the parents guide her in your footsteps.I ask all this in your name,Amen.""Amen,"the congregation said.

"I pronouce these two man and wife. Jayden, you may kiss your beautiful bride,"The precher said as Jayden kissed Emily.

"It is my great honor to be the first to present to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Jayden Alex Shiba,"The precher said as Jayden and Emily walked back down the aisle.

And somehow Emily knew that their life was perfect.


End file.
